Tét
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Tét város panorámakép.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Tét | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Tét COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = GyMSMegye.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Győr-Moson-Sopron County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Tét in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Gyor-Moson-Sopron | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Tét in Győr-Moson-Sopron County | latd = 47 |latm = 31 |lats = 13 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 30 |longs = 36 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Győr-Moson-Sopron | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Tét | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Lajos Bánfi | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 56.35 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 130 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 020 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 70.56 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 9100 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 96 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Tét ( ) is a town in Győr-Moson-Sopron County, Western Transdanubia Region in northwestern Hungary. It is located between the town of Pápa (21 km north) and the city of Győr (24 km south) in the Little Hungarian Plain. According to 1990 census it used to have 4,252 inhabitants, nearly all of them Hungarian by ethnicity. Neighbouring settlements are: Rábaszentmihály, Kisbabot, Rábaszentmiklós, Mórichida, Gyömöre, Felpéc, Győrszemere and the city of Győr. History In 1910 Tét was a village in the Sokoróalja district of the Győr County with 4,111 inhabitants. In terms of religion: 1,935 citizens (47,1%) were Lutheran, 1,890 (46,0%) Roman Catholic, 432 (10,5%) Jewish and 52 (1,3%) others. Tét population grew steadily in the interwar period. Notably, the Jews of Tét were forced into a transit ghetto and than sent aboard Holocaust trains to the Auschwitz concentration camp during the Holocaust. They are featured in the Auschwitz Album, the only surviving pictorial evidence of the extermination process from inside Birkenau. Tét received town rights (Város) in 2001.István Molnár (28 November 2000), Tét. Overview. Current population is estimated at 4,104 inhabitants. References * Category:Settlements in Győr-Moson-Sopron County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary